At least it's not Hell
by WolfyLu-ChanChan
Summary: Friends drift away then, become more. But it's never that easy. Yaoi! AU! Bashing! more warnings inside.


**Hey it's wolfylulu again with my newest fic. This is a Yaoi! So if you don't like Guy on Guy action click the dobaly dob back button and turn back now! If you like Sasuke and Sakura go away cause they is being bashed. Are they gone, now? Good! Now, enjoy!**

**Feel free if you want to tell me what you might want to happen after you read this in a PM. **

**Tell me(_NICELY!_) if you want this to be ongoing or not.**

_-_-_

History repeats itself. It is a fact proven by time.

Naruto wondered of how else he should go about writing this assignment. Damnit! He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that asshat, Zintowa-San!

"You hear that? You jack ass! This is all your fucking fault!" He muttered to himself causing anyone reading this story to wonder for his sanity.

The Uzumaki wondered how his thoroughly planed and hopeful prank went wrong when Kyuubi just had to ruin it!

Okay so here he was at the schools indoor pool, getting ready to put dog shit in the water. But, that was before Zintowa-Sempai barged in picked him up and snitched him out. God Damnit! What a jackass! This was Kiba's payback from pushing him in the pool last week! Everyone at school knew that dog-lover had a damn dog, it loved to swim, and dog-breath sometimes brought him to school. Perfect frame!

"God Damnit!" He cursed again.

He turned around his chair as he heard his phone ring.

~ When we touch, I can feel we`ve got a chemistry-

"Hey. Uzu speaking, whatcha want?" He said with a smile.

" Hello, Naruto-San. Are you done with the assignment?" His smile dropped from his face as he heard the other party speak.

"Yeah, almost done bastard." He sounded annoyed as he continued the conversation.

"I'm sure that my parents were married before I was born, Naruto-Chan." Oh, he could just feel the smirk on Kyuubi's pale face and his satisfied orange eyes.

" How the hell do you have my number, stalker?"

"Uchiha-Sensei gave it to me."

"How the hell he get it?"

"Student Files."

"...Why?"

"He put me in charge of looking after you."

"Babysit me? Fuck that. Bye, jackass." He hung up then, went towards his door. Only to hear a knock, he mumbled about his plans for a walk being squashed. He opened the door.

It was, of course, his stalker, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, dope."

"Go away. Not in the mood for bullshit." Naruto glared and snarled. He almost growled had it not been that Kyuubi arrived.

"Uchiha, if you wish to harass Naruto, I will have to tell you to leave." Kyuubi looked as unfazed yet deadly as Sesshomaru.(I love Ru! He kicks ass!)

"Hn, make me, fox-boy." He smirked, knowing the teen didn't have the guts to.

"Uchiha, you are well aware of 'how' I can make you. Knocking the dirty breathe out of you is the one that seems to suit this situation."

Glaring at the redhead, he stumped off-forgetting why he was there in the fist place.

Zintowa turned to Naruto and saw him looking at him with mixed admiration and fustration.(Don't ask the author how.)

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow-slowly.

"What?"

"I don't know whether to hug you, kiss you or smack you." Zintowa opened his mouth it make a remark (Do I get to choose? Because I would love it if it was the first two) then, he realized that it was just a test on whether or not Naruto could trust him to not act like an assy prick.

He closed his mouth and smiled small instead as if a question: Can I come in?

Naruto nodded with a blush wondering how the smile rested peacefully on Kyuubi-sempi's pale face.

He entered the home. He knew Naruto inherited the house from his grandmother when he turned eighteen but, he never had entered the beautiful home. He was glad that he and Uzumaki were conveniently neighbors.

The home had a traditional Japanese look and feeling to anyone who saw it. It was a large house for only one person to live in but, (sadly) Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was the only living member in his family. It helped that Kyuubi looked after him when he was younger but they drifted apart over the years. Now, to show that he still cared, Kyuubi would defend him from Sasuke, tease the Uzumaki and call him every night. He made sure that Naruto always heard his voice before he slept. One thing Kyuubi didn't know was that Naruto would dream of him...

"So, why'd you come, Zintowa-Kun?" Naruto was making tea and he sat Kyuubi down in the modern-timed front room, covered in blues, greys, reds, and (some!) orange.

"I saw Uchiha's car outside." The way he could say 'Uchiha' with venom when refereeing to one brother and neutrality to the other made Naruto think of how complex yet, simple Kyuubi Zintowa really was.

"You don't like Sasuke, either." It was no opinion but, a fact. Naruto knew it by the way Kyuubi growled out from hearing his name. Kyuubi was animistic in every sense of the word. He looked like a fox more like anything else. His hair was like silky fur in a reddish orange mix. His anglular face had a scar over his left eye. Someone once gossiped that he got it from killing someone. Naruto knew it was half way true. Kyuubi's father was abusive and gave him that scar the very day the two of them met (ages: 8). One night, his father almost killed him and Kyuubi went berserk(age: 10). He left the scene and spent the night over at Naruto's with his guardian, Iruka. He told them both everything and Iruka handled the rest and got his boyfriend, Genma, to adopt him until he was ready to live on his own. The same for Naruto. After their seventeenth birthdays, Genma and Iruka moved away. (Don't ask why, plz! Not yet, at least!)

"Tea is ready. Kyuubi?" He blinked from his fogged rage at the pleasant sound of the boy he loved. Yes, that is right. Kyuubi, the iceprince, is in love with Naruto, the fireball.

Naruto sat in front of Kyuubi-crosslegged. They were sitting on the grey carpet. He tilted his head when Kyuu said nothing.

"B-Chan? What's wrong?"

Agian, he smiled at the not-forgotten nickname.

"Naruto, do you remeber." Not a question yet, Naruto answered.

"Yes, B-Chan." Naruto leaned forward and set the tea aside.

"I'm happy." He closed the distanced between them and toke in his lips. They reached and scooted closer together. Trying to almost become one. Soon, Naruto was in his lap and clinging to the half buttoned white shirt for dear life. He gasped as Kyuubi groped him. The opening was taken advantage of by the seme as he pushed his tongue in the now wetter then usual mouth. Naruto sucked on it greedily then let his hands explore other lower places until they stopped.

Taking in deep breaths, they kissed one last time until they went upstairs to sleep in each others arms.

_"I don't know whether to hug you, kiss you or smack you."_

Naruto ended up doing two out of three. (the good ones*wink, wink* and the ones his seme wanted)

_-_-_

More or no? I really like this one, how 'bout u guys? What should I improve in? Will Sasule keep stalking naru? Will Kyuubi kill him? (maybe) Will another stalker rise? Will Iruka and Genma come back? Will I ever stop asking you questions?(maybe...? not! XD)


End file.
